The Elites
by babygirlsam12315
Summary: -and it was after months of silence that she realized they made better strangers than they ever did anything else- After being banished from Westchester after the loss of her crown, Skye Hamilton is back to face those she once called friends. And face her former beta and present alpha, Massie Block, who refuses to back down. Not to mention the girl she betrayed. Alicia Rivera.
1. Fire & Ice

The Elites

Welcome to the small town of Westchester, New York where status and money are everything and even new money is looked down upon. Along with the influential adults of Westchester, the teenagers rule the scene in their own rights from Bellaire Academy to St. Marchere Prep. Among the most notorious is Massie Armania Block herself.

Block Estate

Massie Armania Block surveyed her Versace crimson colored silk flare dress in her floor length mirror critically, wondering if she had made the correct choice for her mother's charity gala and banquet being held downstairs in the grand room. Massie was considered beautiful, probably one of the most beautiful at Bellaire, alongside Alicia Rivera and Claire Lyons, of course. Her long, dark chocolate curls fell to her waist and framed her heart-shaped face perfectly. She had a slim figure and a pair of striking amber eyes that could freeze anyone in their steps. That particular night, her hair was expertly curled and positioned so it hung over her left shoulder. Her eyes were lined with gold glitter and her lips shellacked with deep red Revlon lipstick. She looked amazing and she knew it. Grasping a fire engine red Marc Jacobs clutch, Massie turned off the lights to her larger than necessary bedroom and click-clacked her way downstairs where her best friends were most likely waiting.

First in view was Alicia Marianna Rivera. The Spanish beauty had long, inky black waves and a pair of caramel hued eyes that boys fell in love with. Her figure was arguably the best in Westchester, though she still managed to remain remarkably thin. Her tanned skin glistened and was accentuated by her cream colored Alexander McQueen mini dress and brown felt Cole Haan ankle boots. Massie felt a slight sting of jealously as she re-focused her attention on her other best friend, Dylan Marvil.

Dylan Alexia Marvil, the youngest of three sisters and daughter of Merri- Lee Marvil, stood next to Alicia in an emerald green halter knee length dress from Betsey Johnson and strappy gold Prada heels. Her long, deep red curls were straightened for the occasion and hung down her back, almost to her waist. Her emerald green eyes glistened against her slightly tanned skin as they glared down at her iPhone in frustration.

Claire Stacey Lyons stood near Dylan, her head high and her nose upturned. Her long light blond waves flowed around her like a flaxen curtain and her grey-blue eyes glistened, framed by thick black lashes. She was clad in a Missoni sapphire blue one shoulder jersey dress, which suited her perfectly. Her hair was in an updo and she looked tense. As if she knew something was about to happen.

Last came Kristen Michelle Gregory, the golden girl of Westchester. Her long dirty-blond hair was in a mess of curls around her face and her aquamarine, almost turquoise eyes, flashed. Massie surveyed Kristen's purple chiffon mini dress, but she personally thought that it didn't fit Kristen.

"Hey," Massie greeted warmly, heading towards her friends, who were crowded around the oak table in the foyer. "You all look ah-mazing." Alicia smirked at the compliment and glanced up from her Blackberry.

"Don't we always?" She teased. "I have gossip." Massie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Couldn't it wait?" Claire laughed good-naturedly. Claire and Alicia were the best friends of the groups, practically joined at the hip. Sometimes, it somewhat bothered Massie. Alicia shook her head and looked back down at her phone.

"Skye Hamilton is back in Westchester," Alicia announced in a hushed tone. "Remember? The girl we practically ran out of Westchester?" Massie was shocked.

"Skye?" She echoed. "Why the hell would she come back?"

"Her father got a promotion here," Alicia hissed. "This is just great. Skye and Josh had a fling before she moved and now…"

"Josh wouldn't go for Skye again," Kristen assured her. "Out of sight out of mind." Kristen flipped her curls confidently as she continued. "Skye's a has-been, so who even cares if she's back?"

"Yeah, an extremely _attractive_ has been," Dylan snapped. "Everyone loved her." Massie sighed.

"Is she coming to the ball?" She wondered aloud. "My mom didn't mention the Hamilton's arrival." Alicia shrugged.

"Maybe they aren't coming," She offered. "Who knows?"

"I hope not," Claire said. "She hated me the most I'm sure." Skye and Claire had never gotten along, even though at one point, Skye had been in the Elites. They had all loved her until Massie took over as Alpha and Skye didn't go down without a fight. She stole Josh from Alicia, stole Kristen's class presidency and role as Valedictorian and tried to steal Cam as well.

"She's making a big mistake showing her face here," Kristen said darkly. "She'd better watch her step." Massie nodded and ran her fingers through her hair, letting her frustration show.

"I don't have time to think about Skye and who she is anymore," She said angrily. "Let's go have a good time. Skye is dead to us."

Skye Brianna Hamilton knew she looked amazing. Her gold, shimmering Diane Von Furstenberg mini dress looked great against her newly tanned skin and brought out her turquoise colored eyes. She had gotten even more gorgeous since she'd last been in Westchester and her golden blond waves spoke for themselves. Deep down though, she was nervous. She hadn't seen her ex-friends in seven months and she knew things would be volatile after everything that had happened. Sometimes, Skye felt bad for stealing Josh from Alicia, who had been her closest friend in the Clique. She felt bad for cozying up to Cam by telling him lies about Claire. But she would never feel sorry for going against Massie, Dylan, or Kristen. Massie had humiliated her and taken her crown. Dylan had tried to steal Kemp from her and Kristen had always looked down her. Out of everyone, Skye had felt the least close to Kristen, whom had always been jealous of her.

"Skye darling we're leaving." Natasha Leone-Hamilton came around the corner, clad in an Oscar de La Renta off-white lace gown that was much too extravagant for the Block's ball, but extremely gorgeous. Skye turned towards her mother and smiled. "I'm ready."

Alicia Rivera smoothed her long black hair as she stood in the corner of the Block's grand room, bored out of her mind. Massie was busy greeting guests with her mother, Claire was in the bathroom, Dylan was at the food table (of course) and Kristen was nowhere to be found. And Alicia was alone. Alicia was old money, her father being a world famous CEO and criminal lawyer and her mother being a Spanish model and a clothing designer. She had more than enough money, and many thought of her as richer than Massie Block herself. She had everything she could possibly want and the most lenient parents in the world. But her boyfriend had been a strayer and everyone knew it.

When Skye had still been in Westchester, it was obvious Josh Hotz had been falling for her. She was beautiful, no doubt, a different sort of beautiful than Alicia was. But, Alicia had considered Skye her closest friend in the Elites and Skye had betrayed her, all because she wanted her alpha status more than she wanted her friends. Alicia shook her head slowly, refusing to dwell anymore on the situation. When Skye was banished, Alicia had become extremely close to Claire Lyons. The dynamic duo were considered the two hottest girls at school with Massie in third place (something the amber eyed girl hated more than anything). They were considered free spirits and when the other girls weren't around, they did everything together. But Alicia still couldn't erase what Skye meant to her out of her mind.

"I'm back," Claire Lyons announced suddenly, holding a sparkling grape juice in one hand and a blueberry scone in the other. "These scones are ah-mazing. Want me to get you one?" Alicia shook her head as the grand room door opened up once again and a tall blonde woman clad in an Oscar De La Renta dress waltzed through the door. Alicia's blood ran cold.

"She's here," She hissed, elbowing Claire. "The Hamiltons have arrived." Claire turned quickly and surveyed the arriving family critically.

"Why does Mrs. Hamilton look like she's going to a wedding?" Claire snorted rudely. "And Geoffrey looks bored out of his mind. That brown suit doesn't do him any favors." Alicia wanted to laugh but suddenly she didn't remember how. The girl who had thrown away their friendship for status sauntered into the center of the ballroom in a shiny gold mini dress that suited her, but was slightly flashy. Her signature blond curls flew behind her as she hurried to greet whomever she could. Her turquoise blue eyes sparkled. She looked great.

"Ugh," Claire groaned, looking around the room. "Where's Massie when you need her?"

"Right here," the amber eyed beauty said, suddenly appearing behind them. "We have to destroy her." Alicia sighed and tried not to appear nervous at the idea of destroying her former friend.

"How?" Claire asked. "She's gorgeous and from the looks of it, everyone still loves her. She's picking up right where she left off." Massie glared viciously towards Skye, who had yet to notice or approach her former friends.

"Not if I can help it," Massie muttered. "Where's Kristen?"

"She's not in here." Claire asked, glancing around. "I know Dylan's still getting some food." Massie sighed in annoyance. She needed all her girls there and Kristen was wandering around somewhere.

"I'll find her later," Massie said harshly. "Let's confront Skye."

"I'd rather not," Alicia responded bitterly. "Let her approach us. She _did_ steal my boyfriend." Massie turned towards her friend, her eyes full of fire.

"Come on," She insisted. "You don't even have to say anything. I want to set the record straight." With that, Massie led the charge towards where Skye was standing near the wall, her eyes full of life. Massie folded her arms across her chest and glared deep into her former friend's eyes.

"Welcome back, bitch," Massie said, a smile on her face. Claire laughed and Alicia smiled slightly. Skye looked up, recognition written all over her flawless face. She glanced at Alicia for a split second, then looked back at Massie in defiance.

"Some welcome," Skye snapped. "I'm back to claim what's mine."

"You mean what used to be yours," Massie corrected laughingly. "Everything has changed since you left. And for the better. If you don't move now, I suggest you stay here and keep your mouth shut." Skye looked taken aback, almost as if she had expected a friendlier reception from the Elites.

"It was a mistake," Skye said firmly. "One I have come to terms with. Let's start over." She was looking straight at Alicia when she said it, but Alicia remained frozen, her eyes straight ahead. She refused to give Skye the satisfaction.

"You stabbed everyone in the back and Alicia will never trust you again," Massie snapped. "You've lost everything and all you have left are your looks. And even that doesn't mean much when compared to someone like me or Alicia." Massie smirked devilishly while Claire nodded, a show of perfect solidarity. Skye cleared her throat as Dylan came towards the group, finishing off her shrimp cocktail.

"Hey," She said aloofly, her jade eyes raking over Skye's flashy outfit. "I didn't know you were invited." Massie smiled to herself. She could always count on Dylan to deliver back-handed compliments and slight passive-aggressive digs when necessary while she herself was outright aggressive. They made a perfect pair.

"It was kinda last minute," Skye admitted, almost nervously. Massie could practically see the vein near Skye's temple throbbing as she faced all her former confidantes who knew any and everything about her.

"Of course it was," Dylan snipped, standing on the other side of Alicia. "So what exactly are you doing here?"

"My father was offered a promotion and a huge deal for his corporation if he moved back here," Skye explained, her eyes tight. "My mother re-bought the Body Alive Studio from the Ryans and we moved into the same gated community we resided in months ago. You guys didn't get rid of me." Skye smiled and took a dainty sip of her sparkling water as Massie glared furiously at her. Months ago, Massie had considered Skye her biggest rival. Skye had been alpha of Bellaire Academy for years and Massie was tired of being beta and just another pretty girl in Skye's clique. The two had battled it out until Massie finally got what she wanted from Skye which was the title of Alpha at Bellaire. She had successfully run Skye out of Westchester and even got her parents to coerce the Hamilton's to move elsewhere. She had figured her plan to be foolproof. But she had sadly miscalculated Skye's fierceness and determination.

"Welcome back then," Massie said icily. "Good luck."

Skye frowned and cocked her head to the side. "Luck? What're you talking about?"

Massie shrugged her thin shoulders and snapped her fingers, letting the others know it was time to go.

"Let's go," She said, ignoring Skye's question. "The boys are here."

Claire Stacey Lyons awoke the next morning, her eyes bleary and her heart thumping nervously. The ball had been a success, no doubt, but Claire was scared that Alicia and Skye would make up and she would lose her closest friend. The first day back at Bellaire meant that Claire had to look better than anyone, besides Massie herself. Claire's father was Jay Lyons, who worked in partnership with Antonio Rivera and William Block as a CEO. Her mother was French model and actress Evelyn Deanda Lyons, who was only thirty-two years old. Evelyn had birthed Claire at the age of sixteen in France seventeen years ago. Claire knew nothing about her birth father and her mother never mentioned him. When Claire was ten, Jay Lyons was in France on a business trip and had crossed paths with Evelyn after she had just recently wrapped a movie. The two had fallen in love and all three of them had moved back to Jay's home in Westchester, New York. Her mother was young and histrionic, having had a child at such an early age, so Claire had been raised by her grandmother, Adele, and her nanny, Lisette. Lisette had moved to America with them, but Adele had stayed behind. As an only child to a European mother and a rich, adoring step-father, Claire was pampered and spoiled, but wasn't nearly as bad as some of the children in Westchester. She had certain values that she had adopted from her grandmother and even her former nanny, Lisette. Lisette was in charge of housekeeping now that Claire was seventeen and not in need of someone to look after her.

Jay Lyons had a daughter, whom was Claire's step-sister. Her name was Leona and she was the child of Jay's first wife, Leticia. After a nasty and very public divorce, Jay had remarried, though Leona was very much a part of Claire's life. Leona was eighteen years old and absolutely stunning. She had jet black hair, deep, dark blue eyes that seemed to have hints of violet, and a pale, yet gorgeous complexion. She was accomplished in so many ways that Claire wasn't and Claire couldn't help but feel jealous of her at times. Leona was nice enough, but they didn't have the special bond Claire felt she had with, say, Alicia Rivera or even Massie Block.

Evelyn Lyons still did movies from time to time and still modeled and designed her own clothes. She had more than enough money, and combined with Jay's ridiculous amount of money, the Lyons were drowning in it as the wealthiest family in Westchester, second only to Antonio and Nadia Rivera. Evelyn didn't quite fit in with the ladies of Westchester. She was at least ten years younger than them and mainly spoke French, which the other ladies failed to understand or care for. At her age, she acted more like a teenager than a mature adult and was often criticized for allowing Claire to run wild, as early as ninth grade. She was the most lenient parent in all of Westchester, probably because she didn't truly know _how _to be a parent.

Claire quickly changed into a pair of dark wash skinny jeans from Skinny for All Mankind and a black Betsey Johnson ruffle shirt that was sleeveless. She paired all of it with a pair of lacey black Mui Mui ankle boots and an oversized Michael Kors black hobo bag. It was simple, yet gorgeous. She tousled her blond curls and let her naked face speak for itself. She was flawless even without makeup.

Alicia Rivera tugged at her burnt orange Charlotte Ronson tunic that she'd paired with chocolate colored straight legged skinny Sevens and suede Christian Lacroix pumps. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun and her makeup consisted of nude lip color, gold and green eyeshadow and a layer of foundation. She looked very fall-esque. She looked up at Bellaire Academy, the school she had attended since she was five years old. Bellaire was a huge French-Italian ornate mansion turned school. The elementary and middle school occupied a whole separate building than the main parts. Alicia climbed the steps and walked past the huge columns before making her way inside the elaborate school. She stood in the entryway waiting for her friends to arrive. A double winding marble staircase led to the classrooms upstairs while the dining halls and conservatory were located straight ahead, under the staircases. A ballroom was located off the main entryway which served as an auditorium. On the roof there was a large pool and there were football and soccer arenas both inside and outside. The parlors located around the school served as meeting rooms for any clubs that the school offered. There were cafes and restaurants located on the first floor along with a movie theater, several libraries and computer rooms and so much more. The school was definitely worth the thousands of dollars it demanded per month.

Massie Block soon waltzed in from the side door entrance, her eyes cold and proud. Her navy blue Pucci high-low maxi dress looked ah-mazing against her skin tone along with a pair of silver gladiator sandals that looked to be from Henley. Massie's enviable chocolate waves were pulled into a loose side ponytail and silver chandelier Bvlgari earrings hung from her earlobes. She looked gorgeous.

"Hey," Alicia greeted her best friend. "What do you have first period?"

"Organic Chemistry," Massie announced, a grimace on her face. "My mother made me. What about you?"

"AP French," Alicia answered.

"Kris and Dyl have first period with you," Massie said. "They texted me their schedules this morning. Where's Claire? Doesn't she usually ride with you?"

"She said she's gonna be late," Alicia answered as several B-list girls peered curiously at the Alpha and her beta conversing in the entryway. "And she has Honors Rhetoric." Massie rolled her eyes. Claire was always taking the dumbest classes that wouldn't help her at all in the long run. It was a wonder she'd even have all her required credits by the end of the year.

"Whatever," Massie giggled. "Let's go to the Starbucks kiosk before first period." The two girls sauntered down the marble hallway, well aware of everyone's envious eyes on them. Bellaire was for the richest of the rich and everything was paid for. Lunch was free, fieldtrips were free, and practically everything was free because of the sky-high tuition.

Skye Hamilton was located near the Starbucks kiosk, conversing with Joshua Hotz and Olivia Ryan. Alicia bristled while Massie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"She's really pushing it," She muttered to Alicia as she waited in line. "What's her obsession with Josh anyway?" Alicia shrugged and turned away, her eyes tight. She hated seeing Josh with Skye because everyone knew Josh was infatuated with her. It was annoying and heartbreaking to watch, considering Alicia still had feelings for him. Sometimes, it was hard to believe that Skye had ever been her friend, considering how much of a social climber and coquette she was. Skye and Josh looked up at the sight of Massie and Alicia. Skye smiled angelically while Josh's features remained blank. He looked away from Alicia's piercing gaze and focused his attention on Olivia, Skye's new best friend. Despite family disagreements, it seemed as if Skye had taken Olivia under her wing.

"Wow," Massie snorted. "The Hamiltons practically took Body Alive from the Ryans and now the two of them are friends? How pathetic." Alicia smiled.

"It's a matter of convenience," She answered. "Skye was always like that." And she was. Skye could be a great friend just as much as she could be an awful one. Olivia Ryan was annoyingly oblivious to the fact that she was being used. In her middle school days, Olivia had been pretty, but with the world's worst fashion sense. She was an airhead whom no one truly had the patience for. When she reached high school, she had morphed into an undeniable beauty with a better fashion sense. After her fourth nose job, Olivia was considered the blonde Barbie of Bellaire and Claire was her strongest rival. Nothing about Olivia was truly natural. Her hair was dyed, she constantly wore contacts to make her eyes seem bluer than they really were and she had finally had a boob job, elevating her from A-cups to 38 C's, which simply didn't fit her petite frame. She was a walking plastic Barbie with few friends. No one wanted to deal with that. She was still somewhat bubbly and dense, though not as much as she was when she was younger. She hung out with Allie-Rose Singer and Kori Gedman, who were just as annoying as she was. Her father, Andrew Ryan, was a stockbroker and her mother, Allison Ryan, was a real estate mogul, who pretty much owned much of New York. Though they weren't as wealthy as say, Alicia and Claire, she still had more money than Kristen Gregory or many of those attending Bellaire.

That day, Olivia was clad in a deep green Missoni sweater dress and medium wash boot cut Sevens. Her waist was cinched with a wide brown leather belt, which was a no name designer, and her shoes were brown leather Cole Haan ankle boots which matched her belt. Her white blond waves were straightened perfectly and her wide blue eyes observed Massie and Alicia curiously.

Skye's dark purple YSL shift dress looked great with her black and silver strappy Mui Mui wedges and purple flower Calypso headband. Her hair was curled then carefully brushed out to give the impression of perfect waves. Massie was annoyed Skye would even think of wearing Massie's signature color in public.

"She did it on purpose," Massie hissed. "Wearing purple is social suicide."

"We have to get rid of her," Alicia murmured as she watched Skye flirt shamelessly with the boy she still loved. "She's done."


	2. Plotting

School had gone smoothly if Skye could say so herself. She loved and embraced the rigor of her classes and enjoyed being back in the spotlight after being gone for so many months. She had missed the elegance of her old school and the people she'd left behind, namely Josh Hotz. She had learned that Alicia and Josh had broken up, which was perfect. Skye had always been fond of Josh, both as a good friend and a lover. He was gorgeous, first off, and not a walking stereotype. But she knew Alicia still liked him. She could tell by the way Alicia glared at her in their Political Science class. Skye headed down one of the main hallways towards the Junior and Senior dining hall. Students stopped to envy gush over her dress and welcome her back. Maybe getting back on top would be a piece of cake.

The dining hall at Bellaire was unlike any dining hall in the country. State of the art Chefs dedicated their lives to creating signature and often over-the-top dishes, considering their large paychecks. Shrimp Calamari and Filet mignon were always among the items in the lunchroom and it was all paid for by tuition. The low-lit dining room was filled with square tables made of mahogany wood and a buffet style lunch, separated into categories. Seafood, meat, breads, salad bar, dessert, low-carbs, vegetables, etc. Skye made a beeline for one of the tables near the center where Olivia was sitting with Kori Gedman and Allie-Rose Singer. Kori was the second best soccer player, behind Kristen Gregory of course. She had light brown waves, which was usually pulled back into a ponytail, and her fashion sense was average at best. She wore a black tank top with black and white checkerboard short shorts. Not horrible, but not the best. Allie-Rose Singer was definitely Elite material, but she was new money and her family was way too flashy for Westchester. She had long black waves and teal colored eyes that were her pride and glory. She was one of the tallest girls in school and she had a great fashion sense. She was clad in a berry colored Armani fitted wrap shirt, dark wash True Religion skinny jeans and black Prada bumps. Casual, yet perfect.

"Hey," Skye greeted her new friends half-heartedly. She reminded herself to give Kori a makeover as soon as possible. The girl refused to do anything with her hair, which could be gorgeous if properly cared for. "Any gossip?"

"Claire and Cam are together," Allie-Rose informed them all. "Olivia dated him briefly while you were gone but it fizzled out." Olivia snorted and tossed a blond tendril over her shoulder before focusing on her egg rolls.

"I was too good for him anyway," She said. Skye glanced towards where the boys were sitting. Ever since Alicia and Josh's breakup, the boys were separate from the girls. Perfect.

"You still like Josh Hotz?" Kori wondered, following Skye's gaze to the boys' table. "I thought you were over him." Skye shrugged and turned back around. Kori was slumped over her chicken spinach salad. Skye made another mental note to advise Kori on her bad posture. How could such a good soccer player have such horrible form? Olivia glanced over at the boy's table curiously, her navy blue eyes narrowed slightly. Olivia and Josh had dated for a month while Skye was gone and clearly Olivia would never be over it.

"Not really," Skye lied, glancing away from Allie-Rose's doubtful gaze on her face. "He's cute though."

"I think Cam's cuter," Allie-Rose said dreamily. "Too bad I'm taller than him and everyone knows Cam hates tall girls." Skye rolled her eyes at her "Friend" and turned back to her water bottle. She was too high strung to eat, especially since everyone in the café was practically staring at her. And not because of her outfit. Olivia must've noticed it to because she looked up from her Chinese food and rolled her eyes.

"You'd think you're some sort of celebrity or something," Olivia grumbled enviously. "Seriously, what's everyone staring at?" Skye refused to give Olivia the satisfaction and instead glanced at where Massie and her clique were seated. Dylan Marvil, as usual, had the most food on her plate. A gourmet bacon cheeseburger sat atop her plate along with sweet potato fries and a diet Pepsi. Massie was smiling at some joke Dylan was telling her while tapping her nails on the wooden table, a tell-tale sign of frustration. Alicia was whispering with Claire while Claire alternated between listening to her and focusing on her coconut shrimp. Kristen was pouring over her Honors Arabic book and popping low-fat soy nuts in her mouth between pages. Even doing separate things, they still seemed like a unit.

"School is gonna kick my ass this year," Olivia Ryan was complaining when Skye turned back around in her seat. "My mom made me sign up for Honors Calculus and the hardest Roman Mythology class ever."

"That doesn't even _sound_ hard," Allie Rose contradicted. "I'm taking AP Italian, AP Scandinavian Folklore and Honors Combinatorics and Optimization. My mom advised me to take an extra math class too, so I opted for General Topology." Allie-Rose sat back smugly as Kori and Olivia gaped at her in amazement. Parents in Westchester who admitted their children into private schools didn't care what they did, as long as they succeeded and made them look good. Kori shook her head firmly.

"I took Latin and Linear Algebra," She admitted. "My parents aren't as crazy about grades as they are about boys."

"I bet you can't get Josh to go out with you again," Olivia challenged, totally changing the subject. She had a habit of doing that whenever a topic particularly bored her. She smirked at Skye as she twirled a lock of blond hair around her finger. Skye rolled her eyes at Olivia's taunt. It was rumored that Olivia never lost a bet.

"Alicia still likes him," Skye reminded them. "I'd be a bitch to go after him."

"Yeah, like you weren't a bitch when you went out with him in the first place," Olivia snorted. "It's too late to play innocent, Hamilton." Skye flushed and looked away while Kori snickered under her breath at Olivia's comeback. Skye was pissed, but she knew Olivia was right. Why pretend to be an angel now?

"I kinda like Derrick," Skye admitted in a low tone. "But he's with Massie and that would mean social suicide. She'd destroy me."

"Weren't you alpha before her?" Allie-Rose snapped impatiently. "Then what the hell are you talking about? You act like you're so scared of her. You just let her take your alpha status away from you." Skye gritted her teeth together. She hated it when people assumed Massie took her status away while she stood by absently, because it simply wasn't true. Skye had fought tooth and nail, but Massie was a strong counterpart and Skye had underestimated her power over St. Bellaire Academy.

"I didn't let her," Skye said angrily, folding her arms across her chest. "So stop saying that."

"Well, it was way too easy for her," Olivia pressed, her navy blue eyes narrowed. "You may be attractive to most, but these people are looking at you simply because you dared to come back after falling so hard when Massie overtook you. Don't mistake notoriety for popularity, honey." With those biting words, Olivia grabbed her food and abruptly left the table. She sauntered towards where Livvy Collins and Alexandria Reynolds were sitting, leaving Skye alone with Allie Rose and Kori.

"Don't take it so hard," Kori said, almost as if she cared. "Just prove you're the best again."

"How?" Skye snapped, on edge. "I don't have an army behind me like she does." Kori shrugged.

"I said prove it, I didn't say how to prove it," She answered, turning towards her food.

Skye glanced back over to where all her former friends were seated, seemingly much happier without her in the picture. Alicia, the girl she was once closest to, seemed pre-occupied with being best friends with Claire Lyons, whom Skye had never cared for. Either Skye could make amends or she could destroy them just like Massie had done to her. And she had no idea what she was going to do.

.

.

.

"My place?" Massie asked her friends as they all waited in the large entryway for Dylan to get out of Zoology. Alicia flipped her long black hair, an exhausted look in her eyes. School, even the first day, had been draining for all of them. Bellaire wasn't called one of the best schools in the country for no reason. Kristen stuffed her history book in her black Prada Messenger bag and shrugged.

"My mom's gonna want me home," She said in a bored tone. "Plus, I have a mandatory soccer meeting after school in like five minutes. And Dylan's apparently hanging with her older sisters today. I'll just see you guys later." Kristen hooked her bag up on her shoulder and headed towards one of the meeting rooms off the main entryway. Massie rolled her amber eyes and turned towards Claire and Alicia.

"What about you guys?" She asked.

"Mom wants me to meet her for dinner at La Bleu, the French restaurant she owns downtown," Claire said. "So no."

"I'll come," Alicia offered. "Dance doesn't start till six. We have like three hours of downtime." Massie nodded as the three girls headed out the front door together. Claire headed towards her white and gold Range Rover while Massie and Alicia headed towards Massie's silver Bentley. Alicia owned a red Audi that was parked beside Massie's car.

"I'll drive to your house so I don't have to come back to school," Alicia said. "I'll see you there." Massie waved as she climbed into her car, her eyes strained. She was stressed and all her friends had decided to ditch her. Plus, Derrick Harrington was practically ignoring her, as if he didn't really care for her anymore. It was frustrating and it wasn't how she envisioned school that year. As she drove out of the school parking lot, she caught sight of Skye's baby blue Porsche sitting at the far right end of the parking lot. Josh Hotz, Cameron Fisher, and Derrick Harrington were sitting inside, laughing and joking. Massie's blood boiled as she stepped on the gas and hurried out of the parking lot. So that was why Derrick was so distant. He was enthralled with Skye fucking Hamilton.

The Block estate wasn't located far from the school, and in a matter of four and a half minutes, she pulled through security and down the mile long driveway. The grey and white stone mansion was large, the third largest estate in the state, falling behind Alicia's tan stone mansion and Claire's white French-inspired castle. Massie glanced in her rear view mirror and caught sight of Alicia pulling in behind her. Massie climbed out of her car and took a deep breath to calm her nerves as Alicia walked up beside her.

"Have you heard from the guys?" Massie asked tightly, her eyes narrowed. Alicia blinked at the question and shook her head slowly.

"No," She admitted. "And Josh totally looked the other way when I waved towards him in the hallway. I wonder what his issue is." Massie rolled her eyes at Alicia's ignorance.

"It's because of Skye, Leesh," She hissed. "I saw all of them packed in Skye's car in the parking lot. She's stealing them away from us. What a bitch!" Alicia sighed and shook her head.

"I should've known she wasn't going to try to make anything right," Alicia said, disappointment evident in her voice as they walked into Massie's estate. "I-"

"Massie darling! And Alicia! How are you dear?" Kendra Block waltzed into the room, a peaceful smile on her botoxed face. Massie grimaced while Alicia smiled beautifully and hugged Kendra.

"Hey, Mrs. Block," she answered easily. She had a way with adults. "How are you? You look great." Kendra smiled and smoothed her eggshell Trina Turk tunic which was paired with dark wash Anna Sui jeans.

"Why thank you Alicia," She responded, glancing towards her daughter. "Well how was school?"

"Ridiculously hard," Massie answered, rolling her eyes. "Bellaire is going overboard this year. As if we're some kind of college." Kendra smiled.

"It's a good opportunity dear," She preened, fussing with her daughter's curls. "Your father and I are so proud that you're attending the best private school in the city, just like I did." Massie rolled her eyes when her mother wasn't looking and pulled Alicia upstairs.

"We're going upstairs," Massie yelled. "See you at dinner." Kendra nodded and headed outdoors to oversee the gardening being done around the estate.

"Your mother is so nice," Alicia joked, poking Massie in the ribs.

"Yeah, because you're here," Massie groaned. "She likes you more than she likes me." Massie opened the door to her bedroom, which was decorated in purple and white. "Now, we need to decide how to handle the situation with Skye. She's almost popular again."

"Only with the boys," Alicia corrected her, picking up Massie's copy of People's magazine. "All the girls at Bellaire talk about her behind her back." Massie glared out of her window. That wasn't the least bit comforting to her at all.

"We could go to Josh, Cam, and Derrick and tell them shit about her to get them to turn on her," Alicia suggested.

"It wouldn't be believable coming from any of us," Massie snapped. "We have to get someone somewhat innocent to tell them. They'd think we're just jealous because I'm with Derrick and Josh is your ex. We have to plan this right." Alicia sighed and sat atop Massie's purple velvet chaise positioned near one of her bay windows. She ran her fingers through her long hair and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who would we use?" She wondered. "Dylan? Everyone knows she dislikes Skye as much as you do. And Kristen's been MIA since your ball. She won't work."

"What about Layne Abeley?" Massie suggested excitedly, changing into a pair of dark wash skinny True Religions jeans and a berry colored Charlotte Ronson gingham top. She twisted her long brown hair up into a high ponytail and applied MAC berry lipgloss to her lips. A pair of deep pink Kate Spade pumps completed the look. "How do I look?"

"Perfect," Alicia laughed. "What're you even changing for? That dress looked great."

"I'm on a mission," Massie chuckled. "I can't be sneaky and devilish in a flowy dress. "Plus, Derrick loves me in jeans." Alicia frowned. "Now, pick an outfit from my closet. Your outfit doesn't say sneaky." Alicia rolled her eyes playfully and headed towards Massie's huge walk in closet. She chose a bright red Henley V-neck wrap shirt and black skinny Sevens. She combed her hair out and donned a pair of red Prada strappy heels. A gold diamond necklace completed the look.

"Perfect," Massie complimented. "Now, let's go visit Layne. We have some plotting to do."

.

.

.

La Bleu restaurant was just one of the many five-star French places her mother owned, among many cafes, restaurants and bakeries. The chef of La Bleu was her mother's older sister, Genevieve, who was a fantastic chef. Claire smoothed her pale yellow YSL mini dress that was paired with bronze Christian Lacroix gladiator style sandals. Her pale blond curls were straightened perfectly and her gold and red makeup was flawless. Claire click clacked towards a private dining room away from the regular customers where her mother was most likely waiting. Evelyn Lyons was seated near the head of the table, her long blond hair pulled up in an updo and her grey eyes flashing excitedly. Her eggplant colored cocktail dress from Armani looked great against her petite frame along with her diamond encrusted Louis Vuitton heels. She rose to embrace her daughter cheerfully, a glass of red wine in her left hand.

"Hello Darling," She cooed, double kissing Claire's bronzed cheeks. "I have amazing news." The only time Evelyn spoke English was around Leona and outsiders. Jay knew French almost perfectly, and French was Claire's first language. Claire kissed her mother's cheeks and settled in a chair on the right side of her.

"What is it?" Claire wondered impatiently, glancing down at the screen of her phone. She was missing out on plans with Massie and Alicia and it was killing her that she wasn't apart of whatever the girls were doing.

"I'll announce it once Jay and Leona arrive," Evelyn answered coolly, taking a dainty sip of her wine and glancing towards the door like a giddy child. Claire rolled her large blue eyes as her step-father and step-sister entered the room. Leona Lyons looked amazing and suddenly, Claire felt jealous. Leona's black hair was perfectly curled and framed her pale face beautifully. Her black lace Mui Mui dress looked classy and elegant along with Prada lace ankle booties.

"Now can you tell us?" Claire demanded as her father and Leona sat. Evelyn let go of Jay's hand and smiled in her daughter's direction.

"I have been asked to produce a movie in NYC called "Notorious" She said excitedly. "And guess who they want as the female lead?" Claire blinked, bored out of her mind. Her mother had brought her here just to tell her about one of her stupid movie productions?

"Who, dear?" Jay encouraged, sensing the boredom radiating from Leona and Claire. Evelyn grinned widely and looked straight at her daughter.

"They want you to star in the movie, Clarice," Evelyn said clapping her hands together. "You're going to be a star!"

Claire gasped and glanced around the table in shock and disbelief. "Seriously?" She shrieked. "I'm gonna be in a movie?" Evelyn nodded happily.

"It's being filmed right here in New York and I already told them you'd love to do it!" Her mother exclaimed.

"I'd love to," Claire answered smugly, imagining what Skye would think of her now.


End file.
